


the story that goes on forever in my mind

by Turtle_Tomato



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Dick Grayson, Adorable Wally West, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bruce Wayne, Road Trips, Sorry if that bothers you, but i love my ooc babies, but this is just how i imagine the characters in my mind when i think about them, pretty cracky ngl, the characters are probably ooc most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Tomato/pseuds/Turtle_Tomato
Summary: Christmastime is here and Batman invited Robin to come to the manor and celebrate. This would have been completely normal if it weren't for the fact hat Bruce wants the Titans to come too and that he is okay with himself and Dick revealing their identities.Reunions and revelations occur as the Titans learn a side of their leader that they didn't know existed. The side that comes out when he isn't the one that has to be serious and in charge.~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~AKA:A story about how the Teen Titans learn all sorts of new things about their leader - from his energetic and adorable personality to his identity and past.





	the story that goes on forever in my mind

Four of the five Titans were sitting in the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling it out on some new video game they got, Raven was reading quietly, and Starfire was making.. something in the kitchen. Now, the Titans thought that Robin was simply in his room doing whatever it is that he does in there. Little did they know, he was just about to receive one of the strangest requests from someone he would’ve never expected to be the one to ask.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
*Robin’s POV*  
~In Robin’s Bedroom~  
“Wait, were you being serious?” “Yes I was being serious, I haven’t seen you in a long time and I want to meet your team.”  
Just ten minutes ago, I was relaxing on my bed having a great afternoon. Now, I was contemplating the sanity of my adoptive father.  
“So you actually want the team to come over to the manor for the holiday?” “No Dick, I just asked you that for absolutely no reason.” Wow, the sarcasm is strong.  
“But, what about the whole, you know, ‘secret identity’ thing?” Keeping our identities secret was something that both of us found important but I feel that after all of this time you should be able to tell your teammates about who you are if you want to.” Okay, that kinda makes sense I guess buuuut-  
“So what you’re saying here is; you miss me.” “...” No response, which means yes. “Aww, I miss you toooooooooo!” “Stop tha-” I cut him off by saying, “You only gave me permission to tell them because you want to see me! You’re so cute sometimes, no wonder why Clark is always trying to win you over.” “Dick, I thought we talked about the whole calling me cute thing.” I chose to stay silent until he noticed…  
Well, almost silent - I ended up breaking out into giggles. “Why are you laughing like that?” My giggling intensifies. “Wait-” Oh look, Daddybats has finally noticed. “What was that about Clark?!" Oh my gosh I can't breathe. "RICHARD!” “I better go tell the Titans what we are going to be doing for the holidays.” That’s what he gets for all that teasing about Wally.  
“Hold on, you should tell your other friends your identity before the Titans.” Ohhh, yeah, that’s probably a good idea. “You’re probably right. I don’t want to imagine their reactions if they found out I told the Titans before them. They would probably flip out on me and that would be disastrous- heavy on the ‘dis’.” “Also, since I want you all to stay at the manor, you should zeta to the Batcave from Mount Justice so that they don’t immediately find out who we are.” Wait, why don’t we just- “I think that it’s better to tell Young Justice you’re identity in a more private sense. After all, they have known you the longest and it should probably be more personal. That and I want to meet your team face to face before you tell them about who we are.” “Sure thing, I’ll go tell the Titans about the vacation now.”  
I’m so excited to get see everyone again! I’m sure that they are all going to like the Titans. “Okay, see you soon Dick, I… I love you.” “I love you, too. Oh, and dad?” He gave me a small hum. “Tell Alfred that I miss him, too.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
~In the Living Room~  
I walked out of my room to find everyone sitting down in front of the television. I walk over to the back of the couch and lean over.  
“Hey, the holidays are coming around soon.” They all looked over at me. “How do you all feel about Gotham?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I have ever written and while I'm not going to say that it is complete trash I am going to say that it definitely isn't the best.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed whoever may be reading this!! :)  
> *If you find any mistakes or have any tips/criticisms please tell me - but please be polite about it :)*


End file.
